This application claims the priority of German application 198 08 21.2, filed in Germany on Feb. 26, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a spring support for a suspension spring strut of a motor vehicle of the type having a coil spring supporting spring collar connectable with an outer tube of the suspension strut.
A spring support for a suspension strut that uses a spring collar is known from German Patent Document DE 88 02 370 U1, said collar being fastened to the outer tube of the strut. A bearing for a tie rod is provided on the spring collar. Projections are provided in the surfaces of the collar to reinforce the collar, said surfaces being offset from one another.
A goal of the invention is to provide a spring support for a coil spring on a suspension strut with improved weight and strength characteristics. In preferred embodiments, said spring support is in the form of a lightweight one-piece casting.
This goal is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a spring support comprising a pot shaped receptacle engageable over the outer tube, a spring support collar surrounding the pot shaped receptacle and extending eccentrically with respect to a central axis of the pot shaped receptacle, said spring support collar having an annular spring support section, and a plurality of ribs connecting the spring support collar spring support section with the pot shaped receptacle, said ribs extending in a star shaped pattern between the receptacle and the spring support section with spaces between respective adjacent ones of said ribs.
Principal advantages achieved with the invention consist in the fact that the spring collar has openings or spaces between the ribs, which form the basis of its light weight. In addition, an exact attachment to the outer tube of the strut is made possible by a pot-shaped receptacle.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, ribs extend between the pot-shaped receptacle and a spring coil support provided at the edge, which is made annular. The ribs are also preferably made approximately U-shaped in cross section so that weight can also be saved in this way over solid ribs.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide that the spring collar advantageously has downwardly pointing extensions for use with a left and a right vehicle wheel, in which extensions bearings for a stabilizer hanger are formed. Thus, the same standard part spring support can be used for both left and right vehicle wheels, even though the spring end extends eccentrically with respect to the outer tube of the strut.
In order to provide ventilation at the pot of the receptacle when a helper spring is used, ventilation channels are provided in the upper bottom wall of the pot-shaped receptacle in certain preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.